impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Homicide
Nelson Erazo (born March 20, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Homicide. He is currently signed to IMPACT Wrestling, where he is a one-time X Division Champion and three-time World Tag Team Champion, having won the NWA World Tag Team Championship twice and the TNA World Tag Team Championship once with tag team partner Hernandez. He is also known from his time in Ring of Honor, where he held the World Championship once, as well as Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where he is a one-time World Tag Team Champion and winner of the Tango & Cash Invitational tournament alongside B-Boy, and Jersey All Pro Wrestling (JAPW), where he has held both the Heavyweight Championship and the Tag Team Championship seven times each. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Ace Crusher'' / 187 / Gringo Cutter (Cutter, sometimes from the top rope) **''Cop Killa / Gringo Killa'' (Vertebreaker) **''West Brooklyn Lariat'' (Lariat) *'Signature moves' **''Bronx Bomber 27'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) **Diving double foot stomp **Double leg slam **Facewash **Frog splash **Kimura lock **Multiple suplex variations ***Exploder ***High-angle belly-to-back ***Overhead double underhook ***Pumphandle ***Sitout slam ***''Three Amigos'' (Triple rolling verticals) – adopted from Eddie Guerrero **Neck snap **Piledriver **Pop-up powerbomb **Shining wizard **Sitout double underhook powerbomb **Standing or a running arched big boot **STF **''Topé con Hilo'' (Somersault topé through the second and top ropes) *'Managers' **Amber O'Neal **Gary Hart **Héctor Guerrero **Julius Smokes **King **Konnan **Madison Rayne **Prince Nana **Salinas *'Nicknames' **'"The Notorious 187"' **"The Latin Terror" **"The Strong Style Thug" **"The Urban Legend" **"JAPW Icon" *'Entrance themes' **'Independent circuit' ***"Poppin' Them Thangs" by G-Unit ***"You're Not Ready" by G-Unit ***"You Can Do It" by Ice Cube, Mack 10 & Ms. Toi **'Combat Zone Wrestling' ***"The Truth" by Beanie Sigel ***"You're Not Ready" byG-Unit ***"Bring Da Ruckus" by Wu-Tang Clan ***"Destroy Everything" by Hatebreed **'Ring of Honor' ***"People = Shit" by Slipknot ***"I Will Be Heard" by Hatebreed ***"One of These Days" by Pink Flyod ***"The Truth" (w/ "Ironside" Intro) by Beanie Sigel ***"You're Not Ready" by 50 Cent ***"Rabbit Run" by Eminem ***"Dawgz" by K-Dogg, Mad One & Maniak ***"Sleep Deprivation" (w/ "Ironside" Intro) by Doctor Scott & DJ Fokus Feat. Dick Swift **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' ***"Dawgz" by K-Dogg, Mad One & Maniak (used as a member of the Latin American X-change) ***"To Live and Die in LAX" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (used as a member of the Latin American X-change) ***"Hardcore" by F.I.L.T.H.E.E. (used as a member of the Latin American X-change) ***"5150" by F.I.L.T.H.E.E. (used as a member of the Latin American X-change) ***"The Anthem" by Jess Jamez & MVP (used as a member of The Beat Down Clan) ***"LAX" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of the Latin American X-change) ***"Cold Blooded" by Viceversah (used as a member of the OGz) Championships and accomplishments *'Assault Championship Wrestling' **ACW Great American Championship (1 time) *'Big Japan Pro-Wrestling' **BJPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Doghouse Championship Wrestling' **DCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **DCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Grim Reefer *'Eastern Pro Wrestling' **EPW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Impact Championship Wrestling' **ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Boogalou *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hernandez **IWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Eddie Kingston *'International Wrestling Union' **IWU Georgia Championship (3 times) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (7 times) **JAPW Tag Team Championship (7 times, current) – with Kane D (2), Don Montoya (1), B-Boy (1), Teddy Hart (1), Hernandez (1) and Eddie Kingston (1) **JAPW Hall of Fame (2016) *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' **JCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Long Island Wrestling Federation' **LIWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **LIWF Lightweight Championship (1 time) **LIWF New Jersey Championship (1 time) *'New Horizon Pro Wrestling' **Global Conflict Shield Tournament (2011) **NHPW Art of Fighting Championship (1 time) *'NWA Wildside' **NWA Wildside Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Rainman *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with B-Boy **Tango & Cash Invitational (2004) – with B-Boy *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'54' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007 *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' **PWU Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) **Trios Tournament (2005) – with Ricky Reyes and Rocky Romero *'River City Wrestling (San Antonio)' **RCW Legends Championship (1 time, current) **RCW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Hernandez *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Hernandez **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hernandez **TNA X Division Championship (1 time) **Deuces Wild Tag Team Tournament (2008) – with Hernandez **Feast or Fired (2008 – X Division Championship contract) **Match of the Year (2006) with Hernandez vs. A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels at TNA Surrender on September 24, 2006 *'USA Pro Wrestling / USA Xtreme Wrestling' **USA Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **USA Pro United States Championship (1 time) **UXW Xtreme Championship (2 times) *'Warriors of Wrestling' **WOW No Limits Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Best Gimmick (2006) with Hernandez as the Latin American X-change **Tag Team of the Year (2006) with Hernandez as the Latin American Xchange *'Other titles' **MAS Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **WMF All Borough Championship (3 times) Category:Alumni